1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable crates suitable for holding and transporting objects.
2. Background Art
Folding crates are generally known in the art. Typical folding crate arrangements connect each side wall to a bottom surface via a hinge arrangement. When not in use, opposing side walls can be folded down onto the bottom surface to significantly reduce the space requirement of the crate.
Depending on the overall size of the crate, it is common for two side walls to have a height greater than half the width of the bottom surface so that only one of the side walls will lie flat on the bottom surface, while the opposing side wall will overlap and lie on top thereof. This causes the overlying side wall to be in a final nonparallel folded position relative to the bottom surface, i.e., an angle of incidence greater than zero. Thus, the overall height or xe2x80x9cnest incrementxe2x80x9d of the folded crate is significantly increased by the angled, overlapping side wall when in the folded position.
One known approach for allowing the folded walls to lie parallel to the bottom surface, and thereby reduce the height of a folded crate, involves positioning the hinges of opposing side walls at different heights. However, such asymmetrical arrangements require the side walls to be folded in a specific sequence, which in turn increases complexity and convenience in handling the crate. In addition, the asymmetrical hinge layout can present additional issues associated with tooling or molding of the crate. Another known approach involves forming the overlapping side walls with faces that align and intermesh when folded. Again, such an approach can increase the complexity in handling the crate, and may not even be practical for crates having side walls that overlap by a significant amount.
Therefore, a need exists for a folding crate having a reduced nest increment which does not require a specific side wall folding sequence, and can be employed with crates having side walls that substantially overlap.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a folding crate having a hinge arrangement that allows a side wall to freely translate in a vertical direction upon folding so that the side wall will be generally parallel relative to a bottom component and a subsequently folded side wall and thereby substantially reduce the folded height of the crate without requiring a specific side wall folding sequence.
In accordance with this and other aspects, the present invention provides a folding crate including a side wall having a hinge pin, and a bottom component having a means for rotatably supporting the hinge pin to allow the side wall to be folded over the bottom component. The bottom component also includes a vertically extending slot formed therein. The hinge pin includes a portion thereof arranged to move within the slot when the side wall is in a folded position, thereby allowing the side wall to translate vertically into a position substantially parallel to the bottom component.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a folding crate is provided including a side wall having a hinge pin, and a bottom component having a vertically extending slot formed therein, and a stationary hinge pin retainer arranged to support rotation of the hinge pin therein to allow the side wall to be folded over the bottom component. The hinge pin includes a portion thereof arranged to move within the slot upon the pin being rotated into a predetermined position relative to the bottom component so that the side wall can translate vertically into a position substantially parallel to the bottom component.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a folding crate is provided having a plurality of side walls each having a hinge arranged to allow the side wall to rotate and translate vertically, and a bottom component connected to each hinge. Because each hinge allows the side wall to translate vertically, any one of the side walls can be folded first so that the hinge will allow the wall to translate vertically. The hinge of a subsequently folded side wall will allow the side wall to fold over the previously folded side wall in a position substantially parallel relative thereto to reduce the overall folded height of the crate.
The above aspects and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.